I Guess That's Me
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: "I guess that's me," he said out loud. "Jack Frost, Shepard of Winter, Prince of Mischief and Spirit of Winter."


Jack looked at the white haired male in the mirror. His hair wasn't messy as it usually was, but it matched the fancy clothes he didn't want to wear. The person in the mirror looked almost confused, almost revolted by the appearance.

**This is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Mischief?**

_I'm Jack Frost_, he thought. _But he is not._

Jack Frost was a boy full of snowballs and fun times. The person in the mirror was a man (granted he didn't look a day over twenty-five) who had hard work and deadlines. He'd always had those, but they never seemed like it. Now that he was in the Season Council, it seemed like it.

He took a deep breath, taking in the outfit that matched his looks but not him.

He definitely looked like the Prince of Winter, but at least he could cover that up with the cape. The crown was impossible to hide, however.

**Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Mischief, Prince of Winter?**

He sighed and turned to look around the giant room his "servants" had escorted him to. He'd been so excited when someone had been willing to speak to him, but now...

_I guess it's a good thing winter spirits tend to be loners. Wish I could be like them..._

He never wanted serious, trustworthy loyal servants. He wanted fun friends to play with. That was impossible. He was the youngest of all winter spirits, both physically and mentally as well as emotionally.

Well, he smiled at the man in the mirror,_ it's someone to talk to...every five years..._

Yeah. This was bearable. He'd have to wear this horrible outfit that suited royalty better than the fun-loving guy he was, but there was always speaking to Mother Nature, the other three seasons and the winter spirits!

He already knew the deal. With great power, came great responsibility. That mean he'd have to take winter more seriously, and keep secrets as well as winter traditions.

But it was a great honor, apparently.

He smiled at the man in the mirror. He smiled like the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky he truly was, and saw through the man. He saw the boy he was.

This boy was **Jack Frost, now Spirit of Winter and Prince of Mischief?** He smirked at the new title. Prince of Mischief definitely suited him better.

The boy grabbed his staff and took a new look at the mirror. **_Shepard of Winter._**

For some reason, he preferred that one.

"I guess that's me," he said out loud. "Jack Frost, Shepard of Winter, Prince of Mischief and Spirit of Winter."

"It's good to know you've chosen your title sire," a woman's voice came from behind him. Jack turned and grinned at the Spirit that had first greeted him as representer of the Winter community.

Yuki-Onna, the woman who dearly loved children but despised untrustworthy adults. She was a beautiful Asian with long black hair and a white kimono, and sometimes, Jack could swear he almost saw through her.

She was kind when not being ruthless to adults (something Jack couldn't bring himself to approve of but never questioned) and was most definitely his first friend.

The wind around him picked up, and he laughed. _Second friend..._

"Hello Yuki-Onna!"

She smiled tenderly. A beautiful boy stuck forever as a child. She was indeed reminded of some of her past. _Good times._

"We'll be late Master Frost. Please accompany me as I escort you to where the Season Council Meeting will be held."

"No need to be so formal! Just call me Jack. It is the name I was born with after all," he grinned at her, and Yuki-Onna's smile widened.

"Then you may call me Yuki."

They got off well, and Jack's century of loneliness was done.

Joining the Season Council was definitely a great plan.

* * *

"I am Jack Frost, Shepard of Winter, Prince of Mischief and Spirit of Winter. I accept the duty of keeping winter under control and abide to keeping Season Tradition alive for as long as I reign. I also fully intend on treating my fellow Seasons as not only colleagues, but as my brother and sisters, respecting their seasons as if it were my own" Jack repeated the oath, one hand on the Book of Seasons provided by Mother Nature and the other on stone slab with a blue snowflake on top, the Stone of Winter.

Mother Nature smiled at him and nodded. "Now you may choose your staff," she said, and showed him three scepters he could choose from.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep my crook," Jack said, almost afraid she'd say no. But she was a kind woman, and she accepted his choice.

"Shepard of Winter indeed." Jack beamed at this.

"Welcome to the Season Council."

Jack turned around and faced the three others in the room, grinning. He had a family now. After a century of loneliness, he finally had a family.

**May Flowers, Gardener of Spring, Princess of Obedience and Spirit of Spring. **

**June Heat, Seducer of Summer, Warrior for Summer and Spirit of Summer.**

**Mason Leaves, Drawer of Autumn, Artist of Fall and Spirit of Autumn.**

His brother and sisters.

* * *

It was fun to pick fights with them but at the end of the day, they smiled and waved goodbye. Too bad they only met once every five years.

_Well, time to take this monkey suit off_, Jack smiled, racing to the Winter Palace. Maybe he _was_ some kind of loner, or maybe he just preferred children, because no matter how much he was Shepard of Winter, he was most definitely Jack Frost.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I had fun picking out names for the other seasons, but I wonder if I stole an idea or two from another fanfiction-er. I apologize if I did. I tend to mix my ideas with others and/or have a similar idea to theirs. I think I might've taken the May Flowers from 'Snowstorm of Secrets' (great fanfic, check it out) but it seems pretty common...  
I also searched up Yuki-Onna and had a wish to just nickname her "Snow" but decided against it. She seems like a formal person, and abbreviating her name was probably bad enough. I shouldn't change it to english...**


End file.
